chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Sanders
Cassidy Tessa Sanders is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the second daughter and third child of Molly Walker and Micah Sanders. She will possess the abilities of Time Travelling, Chronopathy, Enhanced Aim And Reflexes, Weather Creation and Body Separation. Appearance Cassidy will have light brown eyes, which will occasionally appear hazel. Her shoulder length, dark brown hair will curl naturally, but as an adult she will usually choose to straighten it. She will be slightly small for her age, as a child, and as an adult will stand just above average height, with a curvaceous figure. Her taste in clothes will be mainly aimed towards flaunting this. Abilities Cassidy's first ability will be Time Travelling. She will be capable of travelling from one time to another, or one place to another, by vanishing in a flash of bright white light. She will normally be able to accurately control her destination, both in terms of location and time. She will be able to take others with her, but only if they are touching her when she time travels. Her second ability will be Chronopathy. She will always have an innate sense of time. She will always know the exact time and date, and will be able to sense the exact amount of time it takes to do any task. When she time travels, she will always automatically know the time she arrives in. Additionally, she could pinpoint any person or object's age, and could calculate exactly when a future event will occur, as long as he or she is aware that it will happen. Her third ability will be Enhanced Aim And Reflexes. Cassidy's aim will be improved compared to a normal human's, making it harder for her to miss any target. However, her aim wouldn't be completely perfect. Unlike in the case of induced aim, her aim wouldn't adapt to counter any attempt to miss deliberately, and her aim would be poorer if she couldn't see, though it'd still be better than any other person's in those circumstances. She will also have better reflexes and will be able to react to circumstances quicker than any other person. Her fourth ability will be Weather Creation, also called Atmogenesis. Using this ability, she could create any kind of weather condition that would exist naturally, ranging from sunlight to rain to storms. It is unknown if she could create a non-existent weather. However, she will never be able to manipulate or control the weather conditions after they have been produced, and she also will not be able to manipulate existing weather apart from replacing it with a created form. The change in weather will appear in her vicinity and will not emanate from her body. It will usually appear in the sky, as if naturally, but if she is indoors it could also be created from the ceiling or roof. Her final ability will be Body Separation. This ability will allow her to separate her own limbs from her body without suffering any pain or any form of harm. She could also remove parts from the bodies of others, and there will be no limit to what she could remove - a person could even survive decapitation. The bodies will simply survive without the article removed, but that article will remain alive as well. For example, if the body and the head were separated, both could function without the other, and both will also remain mobile. The pieces can later be reattached without leaving any mark or sign of what has been done. Family *Mother - Molly Walker *Father - Micah Sanders *Brother - Caleb Sanders *Sister - Hannah Sanders History & Future Etymology Cassidy is a Gaelic name which means "curly", referring to her hair's natural texture. Her middle name, Tessa, is Greek and means "harvester", derived from the name Theresa. Her surname, Sanders, is Greek and means "defending men". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters